


closer

by ClassyFailure



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFailure/pseuds/ClassyFailure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and my heart was screaming<br/>at my bones<br/>i need you closer</p>
            </blockquote>





	closer

_Now i’m thinking, maybe, i was stoned_

 

All that he holds in his hands is a head. Eyes so lifeless, so bleak. There is nothing left of the beautiful boy he once knew. He is alone in the room to his thoughts and his reflections and his sober mind filling with sorrow and rage.

 

_I felt my feet lifted off the ground_

 

Now, he knows that his mohawked lover is floating about somewhere. Somewhere in the bubbles in the bubbles somewhere he was floating. Little pupa pan was finally flying and he was not there to watch in awe.

 

_And my heart was screaming_

 

He was here on the meteor holding the head with the lips and the brain of the troll he loved

 

_at my bones_

 

and somewhere his pupa pan was flying. Flying higher than he could have ever dreamed. He was by the side of someone he loved. Someone that was not purple blooded and hidden behind the scratches of her mistakes. Not hiding the pain in layers of jovial bard attire. He was not flying beside the little lonely clown. He was not flying above the sober messiah. He was and never would be by somber makara’s side.

  
_I need you closer._

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics are from Closer by The Tiny


End file.
